This invention relates generally to installation of door hardware and door hardware trim and more particularly to an attachment method and apparatus for door trim roses designed to improve fit and rattle resistance and to simplify installation of the hardware.
Most door locks have trim roses, surrounding the spindle of the knob or lever, which conceal the inner mounting hardware and give the mounted lock a finished appearance. These are commonly fastened to the door by screws, spring clips and slots, or some combination thereof. Usually, the outside rose is attached by hidden and tamperproof means, while the inside rose attachment is both visible and accessible. This is not normally objectionable since rose attachment devices are not usually unduly obtrusive. However, by their design which provides near invisibility, the strength of attachment is often compromised in such a way as to allow a gap between the door and the rose to form, detracting from the appearance and permitting rattling of the rose against the door. Although fastening with screws can usually prevent such deterioration, many people object to the relatively high visibility of threaded fasteners. Thus, function often must be compromised for the sake of appearance.
Another difficulty associated with door hardware installation is assuring snug attachment of the latch housing and spindle in the door preparation. Frequently, a door latch is installed and seems to be working well, but after a short time in operation, the fasteners work loose and the spindle begins to wobble and sag. This is usually due to the difficulty in locking the fasteners in their properly tightened positions. The result is a sloppy operating feeling and accelerated wear of the assembly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present rose attachment systems for door hardware. Thus, it would clearly be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.